


Phantom Dreams

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey has to make a decision when Lucius Malfoy threatens to harm Neville for information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "life." Another of my Neville/Tracey fics, which I love. They're my favorite odd pairing.

Tracey knew from the moment she stepped into the apartment that something was wrong. It was too quiet given the fact that Neville should have been home already. She slowly entered the living room and looked around. Nothing was out of place, but she had a feeling...a terrible feeling that there was something she was missing.

She headed for the bedroom and stopped short when she saw Neville on the bed through the crack with duct tape on his mouth. Her heart jumped into her throat as the door opened and she saw Lucius Malfoy standing there to welcome her.

"Good evening, Miss Davis," he drawled. "We've been waiting for you."

Tracey thought about going for her wand, but Lucius had his already trained on her. It would do her no good to reach for it. She'd have to come up with another plan to save Neville.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" she asked, glancing at Neville to make sure he was unharmed.

She looked into his eyes, seeing the worry drawn on his face. He was begging her to save him with his eyes. Could she give up the information Lucius seemed to want to save him? She didn't know. She couldn't betray anyone, but she wouldn't let Neville die. She love him and needed him, especially now.

"I believe you know what I want, my dear," Lucius replied. "Please, come in. It is your home after all..."

"Avoiding my questions isn't going to get you what you want," she said as she inched her way closer to Neville.

"Right there's close enough," Lucius smirked, holding his wand steady on her. "I didn't expect to find Mister Longbottom here, but he has proved to be a brilliant tool for negotiations. You have information that I want, my dear. You know where my son is...with that traitor, Snape. And you will tell me...or your precious boyfriend will die. Very slowly, I might add."

"How would I know where they are?" Tracey asked, trying to remain calm. She couldn't tell him, but if she didn't...that didn't bear thinking upon right now.

"I know you do," Lucius replied, moving closer to Neville. "Draco confides in you. I know he does. I've seen inside your mind..."

Tracey quickly put up the walls around her thoughts, shutting out any probes he should try to make. Snape had taught her well and she wasn't backing down.

"Someone's been taking Occlumency," Lucius purred. "Good, very good. But it won't save Mister Longbottom. He's as good as dead if you don't tell me what I want to know, now."

Tracey swallowed. She had to make a decision and now. She could betray Draco and Snape or she could stand there and watch Neville die. She knew she'd never be able to live with herself on either account.

"Take me instead," she said. "You'll have to kill me because I'm not telling you anything. Neville doesn't know where Draco is, so he can't help you."

Lucius sneered at her. "Stupid girl. Trying to be brave won't save my son when I find him with that traitor."

Tracey moved to stand in front of Neville, shielding him from anything Lucius could do to him. She would give her life to save him and the life of the child inside her. Neville didn't know about the baby, but she'd come home to tell him. Then she'd walked into this.

She fought against the tears welling up behind her eyes. She'd never see her child grow up. Her child would never know how much its parents loved each other and how much she loved this child growing inside her.

"You won't find him," she said, standing tall and without fear. "He's gone and you'll be dead sooner than you think. You've been betrayed by your own son. How does it feel? Do you like that feeling? I'm sure you've done it to Draco many times over. He deserves a better life than what you've put him--"

Having heard enough, Lucius waved his wand and caused a million gashes to appear on her body, making her bleed out. "You will die. Take your secret with you..."

With that, he untied Neville and Apparated out of the apartment.

Neville rushed to her side, holding her head in his hands as she sank to the floor. She'd already lost a lot of blood and she was fading fast. He wracked his brain for any sort of counterspell and came up with nothing.

"I love you," she whispered. "Oh Neville. What have I done? I...came home to tell you..."

"Shhh. Don't talk now," he said, cradling her to his body. "I've got to get you to the clinic."

"There's not time," she whispered, her brow furrowing as pain washed over her. "I'm pregnant, Neville. The baby...won't...I won't make it. But I love you...don't forget that I...we love you."

She died in his arms.

oOOOOOOOo

Tracey woke with a start. She rubbed her extended belly and rolled onto her side to cuddle into Neville's warmth. It was just a dream, but she couldn't help but feel there was some sort of reality to it. Lucius was long dead and he couldn't hurt them. But she still feared the memory of him coming back to haunt her.

She brushed a stray hair from Neville's face, trying not to wake him. He needed his sleep since he had an early morning shift.

She realized how much she loved him and the baby that was growing inside her. She was so lucky to have him in her life and even more lucky that he loved her in return.

She smiled as Neville shifted closer to her, putting his hand on her belly. He mumbled in his sleep and pulled her as close to him as she could get with her extended belly.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek.

Neville nodded in his sleep. "Love...you..." he mumbled.

Tracey closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, hoping for a happy dream to follow.


End file.
